


Angeli, demoni e umani.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Fallen. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Un angelo e un demone entrambi innamorati del loro essere umano.





	Angeli, demoni e umani.

**Author's Note:**

> So già che di questa ci sarà un sequel ma per ora godetevi (spero) questa storia.

Il mondo era sempre stato diviso così, angeli, demoni e umani. I primi due dovevano aiutare gli ultimi nelle loro scelte cercando di condizionarli in modo da portarli o all'inferno o nel paradiso. Gli angeli erano i primi ad affiancare gli esseri umani e questo fino ai loro primi anni di vita in cui veniva assegnato, indipendentemente, anche un demone. Molti non seguivano però i loro consigli come purtroppo altri non seguivano quelli dei loro angeli. Sebastian era sempre appartenuto alla prima categoria e non capiva come fosse possibile che alcuni di loro, che lui trovava terribilmente straordinari proprio per la loro dote di scegliere, potessero essere così dipendenti dalle ombre. Ne aveva persi molti e salvati altrettanti, ormai era da tanto che si trovava a svolgere quel ruolo, non gli piaceva definirlo lavoro perché lui provava amore per ogni singolo umano che aveva accudito, ma era la prima volta che aveva avuto dinanzi a se un essere umano come Charles Leclerc. La sua vita alla sola somma di pochi anni, e per un angelo non potevano essere nulla, aveva già dovuto affrontare due prove molto difficili. Nonostante tutto era rimasto un ragazzo allegro e che dava supporto a chiunque ne avesse bisogno, certo i suoi problemi li aveva ma non poteva certo essere diversamente. Si era legato in modo straordinario a quel ragazzo cercando per lui ogni bene possibile e tenendolo vicino ad amici che sapeva potevano difenderlo. Stranamente persino il suo demone non sembrava intento a sconvolgere la sua vita ultimamente e la cosa lo sorprendeva non poco.

"Sempre appollaiato a fissarlo eh Seb?"

"E' il nostro umano Max, non possiamo fare diversamente."

"Si che possiamo, basta solo girare per un momento lo sguardo."

"Così che tu possa poi fargli del male? Scusa ma non penso proprio."

"Io non gli faccio del male" il demone incrocia le braccia decisamente stizzito. "Lo sai che gli voglio bene, esattamente come te, ma faccio di tutto solo perché lui viva la vita come merita."

"Ossia schiacciando gli altri e imbrogliandoli?"

"Questo si chiama divertirsi."

"Questo farebbe male a Charles."

"Mi fai innervosire, credi che solo perché voi stupidi angeli li affiancate da prima allora avete tutto il diritto di provare o no cose per loro?"

"Non dico questo Max, ma dico che voi li portate a perdersi."

"Non sta a te decidere, noi possiamo solo porgli le opportunità e poi è lui che deve scegliere." Vola fino al giovane ragazzo notando che aveva preso una busta all'apparenza molto pesante. "BINGO ahahah Charles che ne pensi se ce la teniamo? Così che possiamo anche divertirci." Vede immediatamente scendere anche Sebastian.

"Non lo fare Charles perché chiunque l'ha persa magari ne ha un bisogno disperato." Sorride dolcemente vedendo subito il ragazzo fare la scelta che reputava giusta consegnando il tutto. Non aveva dubbi, infondo non era mai stato deluso da quel ragazzo.

"Tsk, lo sa anche lui che ruberanno tutto loro e magari gli daranno anche la colpa."

"Ma lui saprà che non ha fatto nulla di male."

Erano passati un bel po' di mesi e per Charles le cose non stavano andando molto bene. Non sentiva più i suoi amici e non voleva più fare nulla, sembrava che tutto quello che stava passando si fosse abbattuto anche sulla sua gioia di vivere. Non riusciva più a comunicare con lui e lo vedeva sempre più distante, sempre più vicino a farsi del male e non lo voleva quindi decide di fare una cosa che non attuava ormai da tempo. Decide di rendersi visibile e di ottenere fattezze umane per poterlo avvicinare. Una volta avergli ridato il suo equilibrio sarebbe andato via, quando lui non avesse più avuto bisogno di lui. Si sentiva così scomodo e doveva ammettere che gli mancavano le ali ma non voleva che Charles si facesse del male.

"Hey ciao" lo vede voltarsi e sente un calore nel cuore, aveva sempre voluto parlargli.

"Eehm, scusa, ma chi sei? Non mi sembra di conoscerti."

"No scusa, in effetti non ci conosciamo, solo che ho notato che eri solo e ho deciso di fare quattro chiacchiere."

"Non sono in vena, non credo che..." vede arrivare un altro ragazzo e inarca appena un sopracciglio. Il primo era vestito con un cappotto nero che gli circondava perfettamente le spalle, era molto carino non vi erano dubbi al pari del secondo che però aveva addosso solo una felpa, sempre scura.

"Seb, non dovresti attaccare bottone così con le persone, sai loro si spaventano."

Vero, per gli esseri umani non era così semplice potersi fidare delle persone.

"Scusa amico" Max si avvicina porgendogli la mano. "Il mio amico qui voleva attaccare bottone ma non ha mai saputo come farlo nel modo giusto e, infondo, meglio per me perché posso ottenere lo stesso ma meglio."

Dopo una breve risata Charles stringe la mano di entrambi, infondo erano vicino ad un bar e non era strano fare di queste conoscenze. "Piacere mio allora, io sono Charles."

"Io Max e lui Sebastian" un leggero sorriso incrinò le labbra del demone nel trovarsi vicino al loro piccolo essere umano. 'Sei sorpreso eh Seb? Credevi che lo avrei permesso liberamente solo a te?'

Doveva ammetterlo, da quando li aveva incontrati la sua vita era così cambiata, non lo avevano mai lasciato e cosa ancora più strana erano sempre stati li se si era trovato ad aver bisogno di aiuto. Si sentiva solo e perso ma loro sembravano così disposti ad ascoltarlo tanto che aveva avuto l'impressione di conoscerli, o meglio, di averli sempre avuti vicino. Eppure di loro non aveva mai saputo nulla di veramente importante nonostante tutto il tempo passato. Alza le spalle cercando di non pensarci tirando le braccia per sgranchirsi un po'. Le giornate erano un po' pigre ma sospettava che non sarebbe stato così ancora per molto. "Max che ci fai qui?" Era impossibile non ridere, ormai, quando vedeva uno dei due. Max era un tipo così oscuro, sembrava pronto a fare tutto ciò che più di pericoloso e sbagliato ci fosse al mondo, cosa che trovava un po' eccitante, doveva ammetterlo. Seb invece... già, Seb, era strano perché lui gli aveva dato la sensazione più forte, come se non fosse mai stato davvero uno sconosciuto. Si erano presentati entrambi a lui come ragazzi interessati e, forse, lui aveva colto nel segno in quanto non riusciva più a levarselo dalla testa ma al contempo lo confondeva perché non faceva altro che proteggerlo il più delle volte, sembrava Max quello decisamente interessato a lui. In ogni caso non poteva negare che aveva capito, in tutti questi mesi, che entrambi gli uomini lo tenevano a cuore allo stesso modo.

"Sono venuto a prenderti, oggi hai finito con il lavoro vero?"

"Bhe si, ma non è che possa fare molto, lo sai che devo tornare a casa."

"Dai solo per una volta" sorride e si avvicina "sai, a me piace ottenere quello che voglio." Porta la sua mano a sfiorare le labbra di Charles. 

"Lo so bene Max" un sospiro rassegnato esce dalle sue labbra facendolo annuire "va bene, hai vinto."

Erano le nove di sera passate quando sente una moto e lo vede porgergli un casco. "Oh devo pensare che tu sappia guidarla anche?"

"Non smettere per un momento di fidarti di me e non te ne pentirai." Una volta che sente le sue braccia stringersi intorno guida senza remora sapendo che non sarebbe successo nulla di male, infondo aveva sempre un piccolo asso nella manica in confronto a loro no?

"Max qui è un casino" sorride e poi poggia la birra contro la sua sentendo la musica a palla.

"Altrimenti come potrebbe mai essere divertente tutto questo eh?"

"Oh bhe, mi sono sempre chiesto una cosa sai?" Lo vede avvicinarsi a lui fino a che non restano a pochissima distanza.

"Dimmi pure piccolo Charles."

"Perché tu e Seb siete sempre insieme anche se così diametralmente opposti?"

"Bhe, lo sai che gli opposti si attraggono vero?"

"Non dite mai nulla di voi e se lo chiedo non fate che cambiare argomento."

"Siamo qui e tutto quello che vuoi adesso è solo parlare con me?"

"Lo vedi?" Una risata lascia le sue labbra "non rispondete mai e cambiate sempre idea e se vuoi te lo posso mostrare."

"Fammi vedere."

"Da dove venite? Siete apparsi così all'improvviso." Un bacio casto si stampa sulle sue labbra facendolo ridere "visto?" Lascia la birra sentendo nuovamente le labbra di Max ricambiandolo mentre passa la mano sul suo volto prima di sentire una forte esplosione e vedere tutto intorno confuso. "Che cosa succede?" Si sentiva stordito e non si rende nemmeno conto di essere sollevato di peso e portato fuori ad una velocità che di umano non aveva nulla.

"Charles? Charles stai bene?"

"Mmh?" Apre gli occhi e il suo cuore inizia a battere forte "Seb? Ma come..."

"Non preoccuparti, adesso va tutto bene."

"Dove siamo? E Max?"

"Lui sta bene" già, a Max non poteva succedere nulla mentre al suo Charles di tutto. "Non preoccuparti adesso per lui."

"Non ti vedevo da un po'." Si solleva a sedere, ancora una volta lui era li quando qualcosa di male stava per accadergli. "Perché? Ti ho fatto qualcosa?"

"No Charles, non mi hai fatto nulla" non poteva certo spiegargli che era un angelo e che si era innamorato dell'umano che doveva proteggere.

"Eppure sembra che io ti infastidisca" allunga una mano afferrandolo per la giacca con cui, solo ora ricorda, lo vedeva quasi sempre.

"Non è così facile Charles."

"Cosa non lo è? Se non me lo spieghi come lo posso sapere?" Sospira e si appoggia con la fronte alla sua. "Sento di essermi innamorato di te e da quando l'ho scoperto stranamente tu ti sei allontanato come se lo sapessi."

"Cha-"

"Sei sempre ovunque io abbia bisogno, sai sempre di cosa ho bisogno... non sono pazzo Seb, non lo sono, io so che qualcosa in te non è come dovrebbe. "Alza lo sguardo" chi sei Seb? Che cosa sei? O dimmi almeno da dove arrivi perché io lo so che sta succedendo qualcosa e sento di impazzire per non trovare mai il legame." Vede il suo silenzio e decide di alzarsi notando a poca distanza un precipizio. Si volta nuovamente e scuote la testa correndo verso di esso e lanciandosi di sotto sentendo solo Sebastian urlare prima di chiudere gli occhi e aspettare un contatto che non era mai arrivato. Riapre lentamente gli occhi e lo vede, dietro di lui delle ali fatte solo della luce più bella che si possa mai immaginare. "Oddio, ma tu... sei un angelo?"

"Si, lo sono, il tuo per esattezza." Lo pone delicatamente a terra senza però lasciarlo. "Adesso capisci perché tutto questo è difficile per me?"

"Si" abbassa lo sguardo "non possiamo amarci."

"Ti ho sempre amato Charles, fin dal principio."

"Non è quello che in-"

"Lo so Charles e mi sono innamorato di te a mia volta." Lo accarezza sulla testa avvolgendolo nelle ali scaldandolo. "Per questo non posso essere più quello che sono e per quest-"

Si sente spingere per terra e li guarda terrorizzato, anche Max non era chi diceva di essere ma, al contrario di Seb, le sue ali, seppur stupende, erano completamente nere.

"Che vuoi fare Sebastian? Che COSA credi di fare?"

"Io non ti permetterò di fargli del male, lo capisci Max? Voglio proteggerlo ben oltre il mio semplice dovere."

"Non voglio fargli del male, non a lui, stavolta è diverso, stavolta io lo amo."

"Che cosa stai dicendo?" Doveva aspettarselo, da sempre lui e Max erano stati in guerra sugli stessi esseri umani e, ovviamente, alla fine si erano innamorati dello stesso. Entrambi si avvicinano a Charles e lo guardano. "Charles" gli prende la mano "non ti lascerò mai andare io, come ti stavo dicendo, voglio lasciare le mie ali e lo voglio fare solo per starti per sempre vicino."

"Non ascoltarlo, anche io sono disposto a fare questo per te e posso difenderti molto meglio, non permetterò che nulla mai ti faccia del male."

"Io" sospira appena e li guarda "io so che cosa desidero." Guarda Max prima di voltarsi verso Sebastian e baciarlo come aveva sempre desiderato in quegli ultimi tempi sentendo un calore così forte prima che tutto cessasse. "Resterai per sempre con me?"

"Per sempre" sorride notando che non sentiva più nulla di tutto quello che aveva percepito fino ad un attimo prima, eppure non ne aveva nessun rimpianto perché sapeva di avere di più. "Ti amo Charles e sarai per sempre e solo tu."

"Anche per me sarà così Seb" lo accarezza sul volto guardando poi Max deglutendo. "Max..."

"Non temere, va bene così Charles" lo accarezza sul volto. "Non mi vedrai, ma sarò sempre li per tentare la parte splendida che so essere in te. "Gli sorride e poi si rivolge a Sebastian. "In quanto a te bhe sarà noioso perderti sai? Ma speriamo che il prossimo sia meno caparbio."

"Non lo sarà e so che lo farai uscire di senno." Accenna un sorriso prima di vederlo sparire.

"Ti mancherà?"

"Si, e so che lo stesso anche a te." Sorride "ma so che sono molto più felice così." Lo tira nuovamente a se e preme nuovamente le labbra sulle sue con un sorriso dolce. 

"Adesso dovrò insegnarti ad essere umano" ridacchia senza sciogliere le braccia da lui tenendolo stretto. "Non ti pentirai un giorno?"

"Non lo farò mai, perchè tutta l'eternità non aveva un senso se tu non ci fossi stato."


End file.
